


Psych

by actonbell



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Jealousy, Multi, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actonbell/pseuds/actonbell
Summary: Ancient fic rewritten into a triple drabble (I don't know why the AO3 wordcount is screwed up). Set duringBuffyS3.





	Psych

**Author's Note:**

> The nun in Faith's section refers to Matthew 27:38: _Then were there two thieves crucified with him, one on the right hand, and another on the left_ (KJV).

1.

She knew precisely when it ended. Not with Faith kissing Angelus, but Angel kissing Faith. _I'm the world's best actor. -- Second best._ That rang in her head for days. What if he'd been acting _(lying)_ to her, too, all along? She'd never know -- and could find herself kissing a monster as naively as Faith had. Angelus wasn't the role: Angel was. _You still my girl?_ \-- his odd, old-fashioned almost hesitant phrasing. She was. _Always._ And she always would be. But he wasn't hers -- he had never been hers. He had left her alone in the light.

2.

It had terrified him, how much he _wasn't_ acting -- how good it felt to cast off the sorrow and guilt as if they were rags, _kick out the jams_ as Spike would have put it. Spike had always bragged about taking down two Slayers.  But this was different -- Faith had hunted _him_ , and for a long moment in their first kiss he thought she'd taken him down, trick or no trick. He and Buffy had always had to be so careful, holding back; Faith was like a fever, a flash flood, a forest fire. _Raging,_ was the word.

3.

For days she heard _Psych!_ in that snotty Valley Girl voice. She knew they laughed at her together, later, at how stupid she was and how smart they were. -- She'd been just standing there but suddenly was right back there in between them and she'd punched a wall so hard her hand had been sore the whole day. _There were two thieves by the side of Our Lord,_ Sister always snapped when she found kids stealing from her supplies drawer. _If I go to Hell they'll go with me,_ she thought, nursing her knuckles. _Then we'll all be together._


End file.
